A Radiant Blur
by StarGazingLikeABoss
Summary: Scraps of moment, inside the life of the former espada and a human. Perks of jealousy and intimacy, driving him insane and she is completely unaware of it.


An Ulquiorra X Orihime Fan fiction.

"A Radiant Blur"

It is based on some scrap of moments, but I love how it turned out to be.

I love how the two contrasting characters are the perfect match for each other. I have been an Ulquiorra X Orihime fan for about a year and damn even if I don't watch Bleach, they are my most favorite couple.

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of the character of Bleech**

Ignore the grammatical mistakes, still working on it.

Text within "…" are talking

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>A Radiant Blue<span>

"_A pile of old metal, a radiant blur_

_Scars in the country,_

_the summer and her."- Train_

Never would he be able to interpret a human's heart. He would never understand why she likes Ichigo Korosaki so much. He would never return her feelings. But she being ignorant doesn't see the whole story. It's crystal clear that he only sees her as a friend, sometimes Ulquiorra doubt that.

Here she was again, busy baking pie for Ichigo Korosaki. Ulquiorra never liked him, and intend not to do so. His frame lazed on the couch opposite the kitchen counter, as he drowned himself in tea and books.

His eyes dragged towards her, studying her busy structure. What does she see in him? He doesn't even treat her right and takes her for granted. Makes her wait for hours, doesn't appreciate what she does for him.

The former Espada wouldn't deny Korosaki was the one who came to rescue Orihime and went through a lot of blood shed just for her, but he is the only reason for which Orihime willingly went to Hueco Mundo. She abandoned everything just to save him and sacrificed her soul to the Hollows. Despite all these, he still play with her naive nature. How dreadful.

She is better off without him, a fact. Ulquiorra got up from what he was doing and dragged himself to the kitchen. His hands inside his pocket as he entered. Orihime turned with the sudden creak of the door. Her chestnut hair tied neatly with a band high above her head, hair pins clipped on each side, preventing the hair from falling.

His eyes hovered once again on her feature. She was a very strange women indeed.

Her face covered with bits of flour and her hand canopied with dark brown chocolate. Her violet-grey eyes on Ulquiorra, a smile plastered on her face. He hates it, it's as if she knows him well enough to stay carefree in front of him.

"Help me Ulquiorra." Her lips danced like she knew him for forever.

He didn't even let her state the activity he needs to perform, instead he entered the kitchen, giving away his positive response.

"Tell me how does it taste, do I need to add anything more?"

It was such a mere request, but the fact that she extended her long finger right in front of his black lips, didn't make the situation lighter anymore.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Ulquiorra's lips moved with not a single hint of emotion. It was still hard to get emotions out of him. Though he became a soul reaper right after Aizen was defeated, his whole self is still like the ancient fourth Espada. That's the uniqueness of his being, he was different from everyone. People say he is cold. Yes he is, Changing his persona isn't the best thing.

Orihime's face changed abruptly. How easily human's emotion triggers.

"Lick it." An order. How careless of her, if it was someone else she would definitely been raped by now for such casual action. She needs to be more careful, this world isn't her playground.

He didn't think much, but he is a man after all. His body which was relevantly taller than Orihime leaned forward. His eyes on finger and one hand which was out of his pocket was on the kitchen counter.

But Ulquiorra isn't someone, he would never take advantage of such relationship. Orihime trusts him enough to let him enter her life again. His lips were mere inches from Orihime's finger as he got his tongue out and expressionlessly flickered his tongue right about the tip. It was the most casual gesture, but to any other it would seem more seductive than any rational scene.

He looked up as he returned to his position, Orihime's face lost her color as she looked up at him, her smile long gone.

"So?" She asked, like it was the most important thing on earth right now "Do you like it?"

"No."

* * *

><p>The morning was quiet calm, considering it was a weekend. Humid as it was, he detested the hot weather. Little did the breeze blow and the sun though wasn't illuminating much light, it will get hotter as the day will pass. Even the weather has it's own life in Human world, Hueco Mundo lacked that being. His hands liked being pressed against the fabric of his pocket, a habit he had from the time he first felt his very existence.<p>

An unnoticed sweat, trickled down her back neck and disappeared under her yellow blouse. Humans are weaklings, never can they stand anything outside their comfort zone. Another followed suit, what an annoyance.

"Women, why plan to go out when the atmospheric phenomenon is distinctly fussing you? What a foolish decision."

Orihime Inoue shifted her huge bag on her other hand, as she looked back at the former Arrancer. Clearly she wants some help, but she wouldn't state it out.

"But we are almost there, it won't take long to reach the park and everyone is there waiting for us, it's going to be fun!" enjoyment danced in her laughter, it's been a while since they got a long vacation from school. She looked forward to this day, after all most of the time- her friends were busy saving the world.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything rather his eyes lazed again. The yellow thin material was getting soaked with perspiration, changing it's color to a darker shade. A part of which was clinging to her skin like a second skin. How ignorant, doesn't she know how revealing that can be to other men?

He moved to her side "Hand over the bag, women."

"It's alright, I am fine." It was such a terrible lie.

He pushed his hand against the bag snatching it from her hand.

…..now she can walk faster, and away from the sleazebags.

* * *

><p>The lock clicked, his one hand moved to the door knob twirling it gracefully as the door creaked open. It has been raining the whole day. The weather in the human world changes so frequently, it's hard to foretell the weather. The warm cozy atmosphere enveloped Ulquiorra, the minute he entered Orihime's Apartment. He was cautious enough to close the door silently. His ash pants and white V- neck T-shirt was soaking wet. It was a sudden rain fall after all. It still looks dark outside and the lightening roared mercilessly. His feat glided along the apartment, Orihime wasn't there.<p>

He stripped off his T-shirt and grabbed a towel along the way to go to the bathroom. The minute he was going to enter, a force grabbed him from the back. As instinct clicked, he grabbed both hand of the person, twirled around and smashed the invader on the couch.

There in between his legs, Orihime sprawled about carelessly, only on a long T-shirt. Not any T-shirt but his very own.

"Women?" His voiced in a low lazy tone.

Orihime's eyes looking at him, as her hand stayed pinned by his hand on top of her "I thought to surprise you."

He released her promptly and lounged beside her. She quickly got herself together and sat herself close to him, with her feet under her body. "So what do you think?".

How discerning can she be. Her hand incautiously moved to his thigh as she leaned on it, closer to his face "Ulquiorra?"

He looked about. The T-shirt half hanging from her body, showing most of her cleavage to him, and bending was not the right thing to be doing at that moment. But that was not the only thing. Her body was pressing against him and her hand closer than ever around his manly area. Excessively casual than his own liking.

"Women, you are wearing my fabric." His voice didn't change.

"Don't you like it?" Orihime asked with the most concern voice "I thought you would like it."

She leaned even closer, face closer to his neck breathing heavily, blowing unevenly along his side neck. The cold wasn't helping at all.

Her voice purred in comfort, stretching her legs and hands atop him.

She whispered

"You are warm Ulquiorra."

before placing herself more comfortably against his body.

He kept static until her breathing on his neck was even. Slowly but steadily, untangling himself, he got her up to the couch and covered her over by a blanket.

He stirred to the bathroom, and closed the door behind him.

He needed to get out from there.

* * *

><p>Another mission another day. It's been sometimes that they are all going on missions after mission. It's hard to adjust to the new environment, specially fighting in the same team as Ichigo Korosaki. They are likely never to get along. That's alright with Ulquiorra, he doesn't bother with such human nature or emotions. Back then when he was Aizen's pet, the Espadas never got along. It was like fighting in the same team as your rival. At least that didn't change.<p>

He looks different now a days, more color on his skin, the skull on his head doesn't exist and his everyday, as well as his 'soul reaper' out fit changed. The things that didn't change was his number four tattoo and the tear marks. The irony is that, it is one of many things for which girls dig him.

His human body is weak compared to his hollow one. A little movement could drain his energy just like that. They still suspect him, but that doesn't bother him. He was there foe once, a monster who tried to kill all of them. His skills never declined. He was strongest among everyone but yet was told to lower his retsu. Maybe humans has always played the role of weakling and is still going to do so.

His soul reaper outfit long gone as he lay ed on the bed. His upper body nude to the world and his lower half was covered by a dark greenish black pajama. Such a contrast, the white moon glowed in the dark sky. His eyes directed outside through the window, as one of his hand extended pretending to reach the moon. His expression unchanged and his lips a bit parted, his hand moved back towards him only to settle on top of his chest.

The heart, though It beats within hadn't change much at all on the surface.

Las Noches was never that great, it was the worst place a being wants to spend their whole life. Danger lingers everywhere. A grave for the soul, a never ending turmoil. The gloomiest and the darkest, where ever eyes motion there's nothing but heaps of sand. Whiteness clashes with blue in the distant, a beautiful yet ruthless sight. Considering everything Las Noches is the place where Ulquiorra Schiffer stayed throughout his hollow life.

A life full of duty, that's why he was created in the first place. A combination of different types of hollow, lived within him. He never understood the concept of his life, a day full of death. The most powerful yet someone controlled him. His very existence was just a jest, null memory hovered his head. Though he was alive, he was missing the most important thing in his life- the heart.

A cold sweat ran down his forehead.

"Even in the end... you never do what I want" His low voice whispered, as his black wings merrily glided to ashes.

He failed to clasp on to his obligation, his existence didn't matter anymore. Eyes staring at the sand beneath him, he is sliding towards end.

_A motion around the corner..._

And his eyes shifted, there standing few feet away was Inoue Orihime. Violet gray eyes fixed on him and her hand trembling in front of her chest.

_A heat rushed through his nerves._

His sixth sense working up again. What can cause her this much distress?

"I am finally starting to find you guys a little interesting"

A low creak whisper. As he reached out his hand. Her face changed immediately, fear was evident in her eyes. Was she scared of him...

" Are you scared of me...woman?"

Her eyes gleamed in unseen tears

"I am not scared." Her voice echoed through his ear

At that instant moment nauseating filled his body, a pin like drop pierced through his hole "I see..." was the only thing he could form.

_What is that? What would I see inside...if I broke open your skull. What would I see if I cracked open your cheat. Just like, you human say the word so easily-_

A light pierced through the darkness, a rush of guilt occupied his being. He kept his eyes only on her, as his existence continued to turn into ashes. Her own hands rushed towards his. A blurry sight, her image fading with his senses.

_-Oh I get it..._

Her fingers reached out... only to grab nothing but air

…_.this is it, this here in my hand- The heart_

His head still on his pillow and he was still in the room.

A shadow hovering above him _"Woman..."_ A low breathless whisper,

"Did I wake you up?" Her voice matched his volume as her eyes focused at his stoic face "... I am sorry I will leave-"

"No."

She stopped in her track as she turned around only to look at him.

He moved up into a sitting position, back leaning against the bed frame. Ulquiorra analyzed her features as he glided up his hand, extending towards her

"Are you scared of me... woman?"

Mouth parted and eyes gleamed with anticipation. She stirred towards him, loosing sight of his hands and leaving behind her original track.

Her hands on his bent legs supporting her body as she leaned in

"I am not scared of you, Ulquiorra."

and she kissed him.

He felt it once again. The skin that replaced his hole and the slow beating of what humans call 'heart'.

* * *

><p>He was never the being to settle in a closed room, his thoughts and awareness were always vast. Loosing his priority was never the answer, an espada's job. A breathless motion and he lost all his consciousness. Inoue Orihime had the ability to do so.<p>

His hands careless and unsteady, lungs in need of oxygen. His mind betrayed all his priority as he lost most of his senses. His heart was beating towards exhaustion, yet he wanted all of it.

A long push and her hands flew from his hair towards his back, nails digging in his flesh and moans leaving her parted mouth "Oh god.."

His mouth on her neck, kissing her flushed skin under him. His hands on either side of her head and her legs carelessly wrapped around him.

Long slow strokes followed by some ruthless one and she screamed in pleasure.

"Ulquiorra..." and they both came.

His body collapsed on top of her, sweat trickling down his forehead and damp messy raven hair sticking to her voluptuous chest.

"Hey Ulquiorra?"

His breathing unstable.

"Woman?"

"Hmmm..."

She hesitated as she pushed his body up to the other side before crawling on top of him. She anxiously gripped his hand and brought it towards her face and then to her chest.

"Do you feel it?"

He could feel it, unsteady beating of her heart.

"..."

" The best thing about this is that- it's all yours."

**Fin**

* * *

><p>This is how far the lovey dovy side goes between them. The character isn't meant for all these, they are more suited for the lust. But I made the story based on romance anyways. Hope you guys like it. I would love to hear all the criticism, will help me in my writing skills.<p>

Don't forget to review.

Until next time, Buh-Bye.


End file.
